


I'm the Type Who Won't Get Oh So Critical

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Closer [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Valentine’s Day surprise for Yamaguchi was something you had yet to do. But knowing him, you–despite your nervousness–felt that it was something that he would enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Type Who Won't Get Oh So Critical

**Author's Note:**

> FRECKLES AHEAD! ENJOY!

When it came to offering one's self to a lover as a present, it was often the gift-giver who was the most nervous, the most shaky, the most red-faced.

Though, being that your boyfriend was Yamaguchi, you wouldn't be alone.

Cue his surprise when he returned home after his classes. He had to talk to his professor for clarification over an upcoming assignment before he hurried home--not before stopping by the florist to get you flowers. Though Valentine's Day was meant for him, he at least wanted to offer you something in return.

Love went both ways, after all.

However, as he entered your apartment and announced his arrival, he was left confused when he heard your greeting. Your voice was far more timid and unnerved than it usually was. He watched as your head poked around the small hallway that lead to the bedroom. By your awkwardness, it was as though you were trying to hide your body.

Yamaguchi only smiled, offering you a small chuckle as he teased, "What's wrong? Why're you hiding-?"

As you stepped out into his view, his words cut off, jaw dropping at the same time as his bouquet. You were clad in a tiny silk robe, which somehow simultaneously left little to his imagination while stimulating it without relent. The garment barely reached your midthigh and loosely covered your body. He could catch a glimpse of what appeared to be some exquisite lingerie.

Your face flushed with embarrassment, you nervously reasoned, "I-I thought to give you something more than candy today." Grasping the drawstring to your robe, you held it out to him while trying to maintain a clear voice, "Do you want to open your gift, Tadashi?"

Though he gulped hard, Yamaguchi nodded vigorously and remarked, "O-Of course!" Realizing that his voice cracked, he cleared his throat and reaffirmed, lowering his tone, "Of course." It was apparent that you were shy over this situation and he didn't want to make it worse by seeming timid as well. He needed to be confident for your sake.

Though a pleasant shiver trailed along your skin, you couldn't help be feel at ease from your boyfriend's attempts to quell your nerves. While each step towards you made your chest feel tight, you were anxious to see his reaction.

Yamaguchi gingerly took the drawstring from your hand. While he was sure that you could hear the hard, vigorous thumping of his heart, he maintained a calm face as he pulled and opened up your robe, which you proceeded to shrug off.

You were subjected to his stare, which eagerly drank in the sight that stood before it. Before you could ask for his thoughts, Yamaguchi pulled you into his arms, one hand resting on your lace-clad hip as he murmured out, "M-Much better than candy."

Though you both did your best to ease other's tension, the two of you were left flushed and red for the duration of your evening.


End file.
